Narcoleptic?
by Phoenixofdarkness62
Summary: The team wonders over Sho's sleep patterns. One shot, R & R appreciated.


I don't own Whistle! And I apologize if names are spelled wrong.

* * *

They all peered down at the sleeping boy. It was Sho, and he was already sound asleep.

"He's out like a light." Teppi stated. They waited to see if Sho woke up. He didn't. Sho continued to snore.

"HEY Guys! What'cha staring at!" Seiji yelled across the field. He was bounding up fast.

Shhh! They all replied fingers to their lips. Seiji stopped confused, and put his fingers to his lips. The team nodded back at him. He tiptoed over to the group slowly. Then he peered at what was sleeping.

"Oh it's Sho." He whispered. He then proceeded to poke Sho with the tip of his cleat; still nothing from Sho. Seiji did it again and then again until he was doing it constantly.

"Stop it Seiji!" Katsuro growled at a low voice. He immediately did as he was told. The entire team was on the field wondering what to do.

"What should we do now?" Yuto asked.

"Dunno, wake him up?" Kazuma suggested. He looked around, and no responded. No one moved.

"Why does he do this anyway?" Takashi remarked.

"He's narcoleptic." Daichi stated. They all stared at him and he explained what being narcoleptic was. Once it was explained, they all agreed. Sho was defiantly narcoleptic.

"Doubt it." Tatsuya countered.

"Why is that?" Daichi asked.

" Sho just isn't. He can't be. It doesn't make sense." Tatsuya replied. Idle chatter insured.

"Sorry my friend, but you are wrong. He is indeed. He falls asleep almost everywhere. In the respective bedrooms he stays in, on the field, in his training area by the river, in class, and in the hallway being punished for falling asleep in class, he is indeed narcoleptic." Daichi stated strongly. The team for the most part nodded in agreement.

"He 's got you beat." Misaki stated. It was Daichi and the rest of the team vs. Katsuro, Seiji, Tatsuya, and Tsubasa. They (Tatsuya's side) shook their heads in disappointment.

"No, I have to say that your incorrect" Katsuro said. He gestured to Seiji.

"The reason being is that, those are all to easy to disprove of." Seiji stated. Tatsuya's side nodded.

"Sho's small like me, and defiantly smaller then the rest of us. Plus he's a forward which requires a lot more energy." Tsubasa stated. (He is after all an expert at that information.)

"But unlike me, he doesn't have as much stamina and doesn't distribute his energy accordingly." He stated.

"By playing forward the entire time he uses all his energy. Thus causing him to fall asleep after the game to rest, and recover." Tsubasa continued. Nods, that seemed to be more of the real case.

"He works himself very hard practicing. So he literally 'works 'til he drops', which explained his sleeping on his practice area." Tatsuya said taking over.

"He practices until late at night, which means he doesn't get enough sleep. So he falls asleep in class, and after being scoulded." Tatsuya continued. He stopped satisfied with his answerers. The team was agreeing with Tatsuya's side. It was much more plausible then Daichi's theory.

"Clap. Clap. Clap." went someone's hands.

"Good deduction Tatsu-boy." He said strolling down the embankment to be with the team. He smiled his smirk of a smile.

"He's got you beat Crusher." He said to Daichi.

Daichi was dumbfounded. He hadn't considered that at all. It was impossible, yet true. He walked away, pondering and mumbling under his breath.

"What's wrong with this team?" Takashi stated,"Were filled with munchkins, and science freaks." That earned a glare from Tsubasa, and disapproving looks from the others. Katsuro smacked his hand into his forehead. Some things never team then surrounded Sho again. What to do with him? They all stared dumbly at each other at a loss for what to do. Just then Matsushita came by.

"Hey what's-" he stopped when all eyes were on him. Tsubasa grinned evilly.

Matsushita carried Sho back to the hotel room, and Sho never knew about any of it.

"What happened?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

* * *

Please if you could R&R I would appreciate it greatly. Even if it's just a simple, "It was funny or cute" or whatever.


End file.
